


Satin Soft

by jyongdae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, DOM!Prompto, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockings, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyongdae/pseuds/jyongdae
Summary: Gladio has a lingerie kink. Prompto caters to that. Prompto also thinks it's Gladio's turn.





	

“I don't know about this,” Gladio says. It's uncharacteristic, those words in his mouth, and something about that, about the vulnerability of it, the trust, has Prompto's throat going dry.

He kisses Gladio on the lips, soft and warm.

“That's okay, I guess,” he says coyly, ducking his head away. “I'll just take this off-”

He reaches for the garter strap on his left thigh, settled just over Gladio's groin where he's straddling his lap, when Gladio's hand reaches out to stop him.

“No, you don't have to do that.”

“If you don't want to play, that's fine,” Prompto says and it's impish, the way he cocks an eyebrow and purses his lips into an almost pout as he keeps his eyes on his thigh and not on Gladio. He makes a show of it, fiddling with the black satin strap, smoothing out the laced edge and the silver clip. He doesn't have to look to be able to feel Gladio's eyes track the line of his fingers over his skin.

Gladio's hands settle on the thighs bracketing him, large warm palms encompassing Prompto's slight frame and Prompto feels small and safe and then Gladio's pulling his lap down as he rolls his hips up and Gladio is _so hard_ underneath him. The movement has Prompto almost pitching forward onto Gladio's chest and he catches himself, hands on Gladio's shoulders and he's torn out of his pout with a yelp.

When he looks into Gladio's eyes to scowl at him he catches the unbidden heat there and he knows it's still gonna happen. It's been a long time coming and Gladio is way too into this to stop now.

“Oh, I still wanna play.”

Prompto leans back on his knees, bracing his hands against Gladio's calves, laying himself bare for him. He knows how he looks. Slender torso inclined back, muscle definition in his naked abs and chest and arms. Gladio is looking into his eyes, lined ever so slightly in kohl, and lashes dipped in mascara, then to Prompto's lips, bitten plump underneath his teeth and Prompto smirks. He's come a long way to get to this level of confidence but it's so so easy when Gladio's looking at him like that. Prompto presses down, rolls his hips down against Gladio's hardness and Gladio's eyes drop, run over the fading love bite on Prompto's collarbone, over pebbled nipples, down over the silver streaks running parallel to his belly button and then to the line of his underwear.

The garter belt is satin, shiny and stark against Prompto's pale skin. It's black, to match the lace panties trapping Prompto's flushed cock, pressed tight under a little satin bow. A gift, just waiting to be unwrapped. From the belt stems two straps, reaching down Prompto's thighs to hold onto the stockings clinging to Prompto's legs. The stockings are also black, patterned with large black roses, blooming over Prompto's skin. Pretty.

“It's a two player game,” he says low, barely above a whisper. “Right now I'm just playing by myself.”

As he says that, he shifts his weight onto his left hand, bringing his right up to skim along the garter belt, dipping to skirt along the edge of the panties and Gladio's chest rumbles in an attempt to keep from groaning. As his fingers lightly move over the lace of his panties, idly touching himself through the underwear, he feels Gladio's muscles flex and clench underneath him. He's so close to coming undone.

He pulls himself back forward in Gladio's lap, seats himself properly in his lap, the lace of his panties catching on the cotton of Gladio's boxers, and he feels Gladio's cock bump against his ass. He encourages it as he crowds into Gladio's space. He crosses his arms over Gladio's shoulders, leaning in to his ear.

“It would be so easy,” he whispers, feeling the heat of his breath washing over Gladio. He goes so far as to lick against Gladio's lobe and Gladio outright groans this time, hands digging harder into where they're still stationed on Prompto's thighs.

This is the best part, Prompto thinks. Gladio is so huge, so strong, so _powerful_ , and Prompto knows just what to do, just where to press, how to bend, what to say, to make him bow under him.

He tastes Gladio's sweat on his tongue.

Gladio himself hasn't done much moving for quite some time but Prompto doesn't mind. He gets it. He's reigning himself in. He doesn't have to, Prompto doesn't mind. He loves when Gladio lets himself lose a little of that tight control he has over himself. It's why he plays these games. Every so often tries to get under his skin just enough for him to crack and indulge himself in something more carnal. But he doesn't want to hurt Prompto, and Prompto gets that. It makes something flutter in his chest even as he continues to rile him up under him.

“I just-” Gladio stutters and Prompto isn't one hundred percent sure if it's doubt or because Prompto had just slipped a hand under his boxers.

Prompto flutters his eyelashes, feigning ignorance. “You just?”

He flicks his thumb over the head of Gladio's cock and that's that.

“Okay,” he breathes. “Yeah. Let's do this.”

Prompto grins wide and hungry.

“Fuck yeah.”

Five minutes later and Gladio is on the bed, boxers off and replaced with something softer. He's sprawled awkwardly, clad in nothing put a pair of pastel blue satin panties. His face is red and Prompto thinks it might be a blush. His cock is _so hard_.

He's standing at the end of the bed, in his own lingerie, and his fingers twitch for his camera and as soon as they do Gladio's rumbling “Don't you fucking dare.”

Prompto laughs, light and airy, and crawls up the bed towards Gladio. He's done well. It's been such a long time coming. Prompto had accidentally discovered Gladio's lingerie kink months ago, in a department store of all places. Those darn underwear mannequins with their long smooth legs and thigh highs. The first time Prompto had slipped on a pair of pink panties as a surprise for Gladio, he had all but tackled Prompto to the nearest surface. It had been very rewarding.

However Gladio had never, ever, tried it out for himself.

There's something about how the light blue sets off the tan of Gladio's skin, the contrast of it's gentleness against his tattoos, the way they're just ever so slightly too tight on Gladio, pulling at the skin and stretching over his hipbones, creating valleys in the 'v' of his abs. Prompto wants to set up a tent and live there.

God, why hadn't Gladio ever tried this sooner.

When Prompto reaches the gap between Gladio's legs he stops. Gets comfortable.

“I'll have to have you in makeup too, next.”

Gladio makes a non-committal sound and reaches for Prompto, who ducks out of the way, anticipating it. The room is dark but he can still see the strain of the material over Gladio's cock, how there's a slight dampness over the tip of his cock. He touches it with a fingertip.

“How does it feel? To be the one wearing the panties this time?”

Gladio props himself up on his elbows.

“Honestly? Fuckin' weird.”

Prompto laughs at that.

“Good weird?”

“You feel good weird.”

“Aw,” Prompto says, genuinely taken aback for a moment. He doesn't really know how to follow that up with something that isn't awkward and Gladio's still watching him, heated, so he settles for pulling the satin aside to finally get at his cock instead.

He's earned it.

Gladio's sheer girth never ceases to amaze Prompto. He takes it in his hand and nuzzles against it. He lines it against his cheek, knowing how Gladio's kinks, and to be honest, his own, go further than a few lacy thongs. Gladio's cock is huge and it dwarfs Prompto's face, making him look tiny in comparison. His hips stutter involuntarily and Prompto resists the urge to rut into the mattress. He turns his cheek just enough so that the head of Gladio's cock catches on his lip and Gladio moans so low and so deep Prompto thinks he can hear it echo around the dark room.

Taking pity on him, Prompto finally, finally, parts his lips enough to take Gladio inside. It's a stretch, but they've had plenty of practice.

Gladio brings a hand up to Prompto's face as Prompto licks at his skin, salt and heat. He cups Prompto's jaw as he takes more, hollowing his cheeks and Prompto leans into the touch, preening. He feels the clench in Gladio's thighs as he lets his teeth lightly graze his shaft and the soft “ _fuck_ ” he gasps as Prompto soothes the path with his tongue. He'd move to take more, really test his gag reflex, to see how much further he could push them both but he's getting restless too now.

He sucks deep and hard once, twice, enough to have saliva gathering in his mouth at overdrive before pulling off, a single string connecting his plumped lips to Gladio's glans. It snaps, and the coat of saliva and precum shines his lips like gloss and another great idea springs to mind. Catalogued for next time, but the thought of lip-gloss smeared sticky and glittering over Gladio's length sets Prompto's skin aflame.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and an incredibly self-satisfied look. The kohl around his eyes has smudged and there's a flush creeping over the expanse of his pale skin, blooming over his cheekbones, rising over his collarbones. He looks like sin.

Gladio is in a similar state of disrepair. Legs spread, satin panties pulled aside to make room for his red cock. The white trim at the edge is bright against coarse hair and Prompto's mouth goes dry as he follows the happy trail up over the rapid rise and fall of Gladio's broad chest. He takes in the sheen of sweat settling over his muscles and the disarray of his hair, pulled this way and that by fingers trying so hard not to dig into soft skin.

Gently, Prompto teeters forward and peels Gladio's fingers from the bedsheets and pulls him up into sitting, whilst letting himself fall back against the sheets. With Gladio now towering over him, Prompto brings their joined hands to where his knees meet between them, before letting them slowly fall apart, opening himself for Gladio.

Gladio looks _ravenous_.

He all but collapses onto Prompto, looking up to Prompto for confirmation before he buries himself into the lace lingerie. Prompto gasps at the warm heat, the slight rub of the material against his sensitive cock. Gladio hooks one of his legs over his shoulder and Prompto knows the smooth slide of his tights gliding over sweat-slicked skin is just spurring Gladio on even more.

Gladio licks and sucks at Prompto through the panties until the fabric is soaked, clinging to his skin and Prompto has to rub his toe into the small of Gladio's back to get him to move it along.

When Gladio pulls back, looking up at Prompto with glazed eyes, Prompto grins back, wicked, before bringing Gladio's hand, still in his own, to his lips. He parts them and takes a fingertip in, and treats it much the same as he had Gladio's cock before.

Gladio somehow school the groan in his chest into something more of a harsh exhale, and then Prompto is untangling himself, retracting his limbs and turning over, all but presenting himself. The fabric of his panties stretches taut over his ass, the straps of the garter digging lines into his thighs. He arches his back, feline, and can feel the last scrap of Gladio's resolve snap and reverberate in the air around him before he feels Gladio's hands grasp hard at his thighs. _Yes_.

Gladio pulls Prompto's body back towards him, dragging him along the sheets like a doll, before pressing messy, open mouthed kisses into the base of his spine, snaking a hand around to play with Prompto's cock where it's still trapped. Prompto rubs his face into the sheets to quash his moans as Gladio roughly manhandles him. _Fuck yes_.

Gladio's thumbs run along Prompto's skin, dipping under the edge of the panties before drawing back, remembering something. He moves away, rocking Prompto on the mattress with his movements, Prompto's skin feeling cold in the shape of his handprints.

“Where's the-” Gladio starts, leaning towards the edge of the bed in the direction of a backpack, but Prompto's reaching for his arm.

“-'s fine.”

“Huh?”

Gladio catches the mischievous look in Prompto's eye. His fingers twine around Gladio's.

“Trust me,” Prompto murmers, soft, dark. He pulls on Gladio's fingers, and he follows like a fish on a hook.

He moves back in to place behind Prompto and hooks a finger under the lace, kissing freckles, as he brings his other hand up and-

“ _Fuck._ ”

Prompto is already slicked and open, waiting for him. He laughs weakly, breath catching as Gladio's finger slip-slides into the valley of his ass.

“Heh, yeah boy.”

Gladio's lust skyrockets to a whole new level at the revelation that Prompto had readied himself for him, worked himself open, planning to give himself to Gladio tonight. He thinks about Prompto, three fingers deep inside himself, flushed as he is now, stretching himself without letting himself come.

He growls uninhibited as he lets two of his own larger fingers sink into Prompto, who whines underneath him. He takes him in easy and after a few strokes he adds a third for good measure.

Prompto can't stop his hands from clenching in the sheets, Gladio's long, thick fingers reaching further than his own slender digits can. He scissors gently, spreading him further and Prompto's hair is starting to stick to his forehead, his blond halo dissolving into a wanton mess.

When Gladio pulls his fingers free and replaces them with his cock, he makes sure to make the first press slow. He slicks his length with spit, gross and impatient, but Prompto is as keen as he is and he is so, so slow as he pushes in. Prompto can feel the shape of the head of his cock so clearly, can still taste salt on his tongue and he wants to push back, take more faster, much faster, but Gladio's large hands are circling his waist, encompassing him completely. He's consistent though and pretty soon their hips are flush and Prompto is choking on a wail. Gladio is so fucking huge. His thighs are shaking with the effort of keeping himself up and he knows that even if his legs gave out Gladio would have no problem holding him up, would probably barely notice. God, he's so big.

Prompto hears Gladio's breath hitch and briefly wonders what the view is like. The point where their bodies meet, bracketed in swaths of lace and satin. The contrast of their skin, dark muscle flush against soft pale thighs. He contemplates throwing his camera at Gladio.

And then Gladio moves. It starts with a gentle roll of his hips. And escalates like a wild fire. Prompto doesn't think he'll ever adjust to just how _good_ sex is with Gladio. He fills him up so completely, stretching him wide and keeping him open, and Prompto can't get enough.

With each stroke he can feel the friction of Gladio's cock against the lingerie, the rhythmic tug of it against his own skin making his senses flare, becoming oversensitive and he moans every time a backward stroke pulls his panties back causing them to tug at his cock, still held fast against his body.

He adjusts so that he can reach for his cock, pulling it free as Gladio changes his angle, finds that particular spot in Prompto that has his toes curling and this time he _does_ wail. Gladio just thrusts harder, into the same spot, pressing his face in close to Prompto's neck. He starts to suck a hickey where the old one is fading and it's too much sensation, it's overwhelming, and all it takes is one swipe of his hand on his cock and he's coming all over his underwear.

The contraction and Prompto's whining has Gladio cursing under his breath as he pulls out and then he's coming too, long ribbons over the back of Prompto's panties.

Without Gladio's hands on him to hold him up, Prompto falls straight down onto the sheets. Gladio's breathing hard, over him, shell-shocked. It takes a moment for the adrenaline of his orgasm to subside enough for him to drop down beside Prompto, careful not to land on him.

They're quiet for a moment, just the sounds of inhaling and exhaling between them. Then Prompto's cracking an eye open to look at Gladio with that mischievous curl to his lips again. He laughs, a small tired giggle.

“What?”

“I got you to wear women's underwear. Just wait 'til the guys find out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> heh, yeah boy


End file.
